Instinct Paternel
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: [OS sur Aventures] Alors que Mahyar et Grunlek sont de garde, une machine étrange va attirer leur attention.


_Bonjour tout le monde ! Je sais. Je devais poster le Fanta/Bob sur Aventures. Mais il s'est passé quelque chose hier, et je ne pouvais juste pas passer à côté. On discutait tranquillement avec DoctorKoschei et Kimisukiro -ouijebalancej'aipashonte- et on a eu un énormé délire sur Mahyar qui a vu l'invocation de Grunlek. Et voilà ce que ça a donné. Mahyar, Krayn, si vous lisez ça. Je suis désolée XD Vraiment. C'est même pas (entièrement) de ma faute XDD_

 _Ca se passe dans mon petit univers, vous savez, Mahyar jeté comme une vieille chaussette dans le monde de ses personnages x)_

 **Disclaimer :** Grunlek est la propriété de Krayn, Mahyar sa propre propriété. Heureusement, je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits. Nan, parce que là, je pleure.

 **Résumé :** Alors que Mahyar et Grunlek sont de garde, une machine étrange va attirer leur attention.

 **INSTINCT PATERNEL**

La nuit était déjà tombée depuis trois bonnes heures sur le Cratère. Autour d'un feu de camp, au milieu d'une forêt, cinq aventuriers se trouvaient. Deux d'entre eux, Théo de Silverberg et Balthazard Octavius Barnabé étaient déjà profondément endormis. Bob avait même pris le bras de son ami comme doudou, rendant la scène totalement adorable. Shin était dans un arbre, dévorant une pomme à l'abri des regards. Théo disait que c'était une addiction, et il ne cessait de dire que c'était faux. Ca ne faisait que sa neuvième pomme de la journée.

Il ne restait donc que nos deux derniers aventuriers. Grunlek le nain et Mahyar, ancien Maître du jeu, désormais mage des ténèbres par un concours de circonstances. Il avait fini par y prendre goût, à cette nouvelle vie. Certes, elle n'était pas de tout repos, mais au moins, il faisait autre chose que rester assis devant son ordinateur à écrire. Oh vraiment ? Mahyar était actuellement assis contre un tronc d'arbre, une feuille sur les genoux... En train d'écrire. Mais que voulez-vous, certaines choses ne changent jamais. Avec Grunlek, ces deux-là étaient de garde pour la nuit. Sauf qu'après une bonne heure à ne rien faire, l'ennui avait gagné les deux hommes, et ils étaient partis s'occuper. L'écriture pour Mahyar, la cuisine pour Grunlek. Il avait trouvé un terrier de lapins un peu plus tôt dans la journée, et, avec l'aide d'Eden, la louve de compagnie du Nain, ils les avaient tous débusqués. Ils rôtissaient tranquillement sur une broche, sous le regard de la louve, qui suivait la viande des yeux, envieuse.

"Qu'est-ce que tu écris Mahyar ? demanda Grunlek, curieux, en retournant ses lapins.

\- Un début de roman. Sur nos aventures. J'en ai besoin pour rester calme.

\- Oh. Je vois. Toujours perturbé par ton arrivée dans le monde réel ?"

Mahyar sourit doucement. Il ne savait toujours pas ni comment il avait atterri ici, ni pourquoi, et ne possédait encore moins l'explication au fait que ses personnages soient soudainement devenus rééls. Mais il s'en contentait pour le moment. Survivre était avant tout une priorité. Les théories viendraient plus tard.

"Sans doute, oui, répondit-il simplement."

Grunlek se tourna, se préparant à ajouter quelque chose, quand son regard se stoppa sur quelque chose de brillant, dans le lointain. Mahyar suivit le regard du nain, et le remarqua également. Les deux hommes, d'un commun accord, se dirigèrent vers la source de cette lumière. Ils tombèrent rapidement sur une machine étrange. C'était un ensemble de câbles, relié à un bloc en fer, où deux trous étaient clairement visibles.

"Tu as déjà vu un truc comme ça ? demanda Mahyar à son voisin, connaissant sa passion pour tout ce qui était technologies anciennes et nouvelles.

\- Non, répondit le nain. Mais ces deux trous là, ça doit ouvir quelque chose. Il doit y avoir un interrupteur dans le fond. Je prend celui de gauche."

Peu rassuré, Mahyar se dirigea vers le trou de droite, restant tout de même extrêmement méfiant. Et il avait bien raison. Une fois son bras à l'intérieur, quelque chose le coinça, lui empêchant tout mouvement. Il se mit à tirer, de toutes ses forces, mais rien à faire, il était définitivement bloqué. Un rapide coup d'oeil à sa gauche lui apprit que Grunlek était dans le même pétrin. Il ne touchait même plus le sol.

Quelque chose lui piqua la main, et il retomba soudainement en arrière. De même pour Grunlek. Une simple cicatrice était visible sur sa main, comme si c'était insignifiant. Mahyar se gratta légèrement la main, puis la machine se mit à bipper. Grunlek et le mage reculèrent de quelques pas.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Mahyar. C'était quoi ça ?

\- J'en sais rien. On dirait que ça a pris de la peau.

\- Pourquoi faire ?"

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus. La coque de la machine sembla se fissurer doucement, puis s'ouvrir en deux, comme une coquille d'oeuf. Une fumée verdâtre leur boucha la vue quelques secondes, puis une forme émergea, s'approchant doucement d'eux. Mahyar se mit en position défensive, prêt à lancer un sort si la chose se révélait dangereuse, alors que Grunlek cherchait du regard sa louve. Il la vit un peu plus loin, arrachant un à un les lapins sur son pic. Tss.

La forme qui s'approcha prit une forme humanoïde, et, stupéfaits, les deux hommes purent voir apparaître une personne de petite taille. Deux détails marquèrent alors Grunlek et Mahyar. L'enfant, de toute évidence, il en était un, avait le même bras mécanique que Grunlek... Et le petit bouc noir de Mahyar. Le nain et le maître du jeu se lancèrent un regard choqué, comprenant immédiatement ce qu'il venait de se passer.

"Grunlek... Dis-moi que ce n'est pas ce que je pense.

\- Une machine à clôner, dit le nain, songeur. Si. C'est notre... Fils."

Le petit nain releva sa tête vers les deux personnes en face de lui.

"Bonjour Papas."

Et c'est ainsi que naquit l'enfant impossible de Mahyar, le maître des dès, et Grunlek, le nain au bras mécanique.

* * *

 _Cette fin va être réécrite, j'le sens._


End file.
